


Resolute

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: The Devil doesn't date.





	Resolute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

There had to be something wrong. Lucifer Morningstar didn't date. Oh, he had recurring nights...and mornings...and mid-afternoons with certain people (the Brittanys sprang immediately to mind). 

But those weren't dates. Nor relationships, as was firmly pointed out by all the women and men the Detective interviewed.

If so, then, why was he considering Chloe Decker in such a light? 

Well, perhaps Dr. Linda could assist in him reaching a resolution for this ssue. In the meantime, the Brittanies awaited.


End file.
